My Guardian
by omega112
Summary: Pitch is back and he is after another world and its up to jack to stop him along the way he meets Elsa the queen of this new area what will happen between the two


Jack Pov

I awake with a shock from my peaceful dreams and look around for whatever it was that woke me up i reach over and grab my staff just incase

"Who's there"i then hear a all too familiar laugh and see the familiar eyes of my past enemy

"Pitch" i try to blast him with my ice but he easily deflects it into a near by wall and laughs again and hits me with his black sand knocking me out

"Lets have a little talk shall we jack"i then slip out of consciousness into a deep sleep

_Inside dream_

I look around and see pitch and throw an attack at him only for it to do nothing to him as he laughs at me

"Well hello to you to jackie boy its good to see you too but this is my own personal world where you cant hurt me a world of nightmares"he laughs and i try to punch him only for my fist to go straight through him as he laughs again

"What do you want pitch why did you attack me in my home" he stops laughing and looks at me seriously

"To tell you that i'm leaving this world to conquer a brand new one i discovered a short time ago and here there are no guardians to stop me and that i willl rule this one now that i have my nightmares to help me again" he summons a dark horse next to him and gets on it

"But if you're up to it you can try to stop me but thats only if you can find me jackie boy until then tah-tah"he then disappears in a swirl of black sand and i wake up from my dream

_Back in the real world _

"Oh man i have to alert the others" i exit my room and run around the workshop to find nicholas while accidentally breaking a few toys i find him near a yeti as he's telling to paint the toys red the yeti then gasps and stamers then groans going to work

"Nick we have to summon the others here"he looks at me puzzled

"My boy why do we need them now" i dont tell him but activate the northern light beacon

"I will tell you when the others get here" a half hour later the others appear and ask me why they were summoned

"Pitch is back and he's not after us or the children this time he's after a whole different world now"they all gasp and begin to ask questions i explain it to them and they look at me seriously

"Jack we have to ask the man in the moon where pitch is he is the only one who knows where he could be"i nod and Nicholas opens the skylight letting the moons rays inside his workshop i walk up to the rays and look at the moon

"Man in the moon we need to know where pitch is we need to stop him from destroying another world"he then makes a shadow of nicholas snowglobe portal

"North quick throw me your portal"he does and i hold it up to the lunar rays the globe then shows a new land that we have never seen i throw it into the air and go to enter with the others but the man in the moon stops them i look at them in shock north then explains

"Jack you must do this alone we are needed here in this world without us the lights will go out and our memories will be lost forever" i nod slowly north then pulls out a small package and throws it to me

"Take those you will need them i was going to give them to you as a gift for christmas but i have a feeling you will need them now more than ever"i open the package and pull out two swords like norths

"They are custom made for you and only you, you can channel your ability into the blades to add a freezing effect so cold they will be able to cut through anything it touches" i nod and bunny walks up to me and gives me a pat on the shoulder and says good bye tooth then flies up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"You come back ok"i nod and give her a hug and enter the portal to the new world

_Inside the portal _

"Jack can you hear me" i look around to try to see who was talking

"Yeah but who are you exactly" i yell out

"The man in the moon you can hear me in in the portal due to the fact that this is another world now there a some big differences in how things work here you still have all your abilities but unlike the other world people can see you and hear you clearly your features will not change but your clothing i will provide so you will not draw unnecessary attention to yourself"i nod and he continues

"One more thing the one pitch is mainly after is the ruler of this area her name is queen elsa and she has a special gift one you will have to see to believe now one more thing and this is important jack here you are technically human and like humans you can be hurt or killed so be careful ok" i nod and exit the portal my appearance then changes

My skin begins to tan and my outfit goes from what it was to a pair of black boots,black pants and a black shirt along with holsters for my weapons i then pick up my staff and look around

It appears to be summer and i look to see a big castle with a small village surrounding it

"OK im assuming i got to go there"i then head off twords the castle to find pitch


End file.
